Moments of Bliss
by eBurst
Summary: Stories mainly focused on the relationship of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. But I will do others upon request as well. Stories vary in size, it usually depends if I am busy or not at the time. Enjoy : .
1. He Noticed!

**Okay, I know for a fact, that there a an incredible amount of phinabella drabble fanfics, so there is a small chance that you are reading this right now, but if you are, I thank you for your curiosity. :)**.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have taken part in the creation of my favorite cartoon, Phineas and Ferb. Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, two of the worlds most creative cartoon geniuses. Enjoy.

"Ugh, sometimes, Phineas just tortures me with his obliviousness. I mean I could throw a rock at his head and he wouldn't notice...okay I am pretty sure that's false. Maybe I should test it..." Isabella is startled being interrupted deep in thought.

"Hey, Isabella, are you feeling okay?" Phineas asks with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine, just was thinking a little while on the way home, and I just stopped walking I guess..." She dozed off.

"I just got a little worried, you just staring off into space." Phineas responds.

"Oh, no, I feel great, so i'll just, walk home now." Isabella says while walking slowly off the curb.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Phineas replies cheerfully, walking towards his sliding glass back door.

"Ok, Bye!" Isabella responds.

As soon as Phineas was inside his home Isabella says to herself, "Oh my goodness, he worried about me!" She giggled on her way home.

**Alright, not my best work probrably, because it's late, but I still hoped you enjoyed :). Rate, review and all that good stuff if you did. Also constructive criticism would be great**.


	2. Goin' For A Swim Part 1 of 2

**Phineas' Pov:**

I watched them leave, back to where they belonged, home. Back in the "new" second dimension, as my other self liked to call it, I thought it would be a great time to just relax. Also, my neighbor Isabella has a pool, so...I decide to go and ask. Maybe she can hang out with me too. I rung the doorbell.

"Hey, Phineas is that you?" She asked. I noticed almost immediatly she sounded tired, and was probrably trying to sleep.

"Oh, um, I was going to ask if I could use your pool, but I can see you were trying to sleep..." I dozed off, her eyes were so...beautiful, I never noticed before, they were big, bright, and blue. I swear I would have went into a lovey-dovey land unless she hadn't said,

"Are you okay, you look a little dazed?" Isabella asks concerned clearly.

I snapped out of it, "Oh, I am fine, just...thinking."

"Oh, well, my answer was sure, go ahaed and use my pool, the bathroom is upstairs to the left, if you need anything just ask." She replies holding her hand out signaling me to come in.

"Thanks!" I tell her starting towards the stairs.

"No prob, Phin." She says yawning.

I walked into her half-bathroom and changed from my normal attire into orange and blue swim-shorts. I walk out, and then back downstairs, and slipped a pair of sunglasses onto my forehead. And, the walked out onto the pool. I saw the pool, somewhat clean, but the view wasn't, dead tree's everywhere. Dead grass everywhere, dead, everything. It was a good thing I had my shades with me. I put on my shades and plopped on a floaty lounge chair and I started to doze off...

**Alrighty, onto reviews**

**WordNerb93- Clearly your suggestion is in progress, tell me what you think, and what you want me to include in the second part. Also any other suggestions will be always considered.**

**Gunthary- I will make this, I promise you this, it will probrably be after part two of this, it won't be romance, it'll be frenemy.**

**REMEMBER ALL SUGGESTIONS WILL BE CONSIDERED**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. DAN POVENMIRE AND JEFF "SWAMPY MARSH DO.**


	3. Goin' For A Swim Part 2 of 2

**Isabella's POV**

I had taken the nap I desperately needed, defeating my nemesis and all, and had forgotten that my neighbour had visited. I walked into my backyard, expecting to take a dip in my pool. Alone. I saw him, and did what anyone would do after seeing a neighbour in their pool without knowing. I jumped. Also, because the floor was soaking, I slipped and fell.

**Phineas's POV**

I heard a noise, which, to my displeasure, woke me from my sleep. I lifted my shades, and I slip out of my chair, falling into the water. I swam to the edge, and climbed out immediately, rushing to Isabella's aid. I carried her bridal-style, her groaning the whole time. I let her down gently on her couch, and started to ask questions frantic-like.

"What happened!?" She refused to answer.

"How did this happen!?" She still refused to answer. She was holding her posterior in pain,(**Are you proud of my Health reference**) it showing in her eyes. She was moaning, it made me wince in discomfort. I picked her up bridal-style again, taking her upstairs and resting her on her bed, in her INCREDIBLY pink room. Pink bed, covers, pillows, wallpaper, even her laptop was pink! I tried my very best to comfort her. Then, eventually the pain went away. Now, she was explaining what happened.

"I was walking inside, and I was going to take a little dip in my pool, I had forgotten that you were still staying over. So, thinking you were a stranger, I jumped, and when I landed I slipped."

I sighed. I was just glad she was okay. I was about to leave when,

"Oh, and Phineas." She says walking downstairs. I looked back at her.

"We should really hang out more often." I smiled, and just as I was walking out the door I said,

"Yes, yes we should." And I knew, this was just the beginning to a very long friendship.

**Yes, I haven't been on for a while. But, its because, my phone broke and I spent a while trying to fix it, and It finally started working. Now then, Onto reviews.**

**WordNerb93- Finally this is up, you may say. It didn't turn in to a somewhat romantic moment but I'm focusing on another story/idea that I am working on.**

**D.T. Gunthary- I truly don't know why, something went wrong I guess... Weird. I will have to hold off your request though. I am focusing on a project of a sort right now that may be posted tommorow or the day after. I don't know.**

**Colorful Rebel- That is actually a perfect suggestion. I will HAVE to think about that. :).**


End file.
